Cheats
Speler cheats Full Health #1 Car Mass (increased mass for harder collisions) #2 Milk Bones (increased melee attack damage) #3 Add Police Notoriety (+1 star to police wanted meter) #4 Player Pratfalls #5 Infinite Sprint #6 Unlimited Clip (never reload, except for RPGs) #9 Infinite Ammo #11 Heaven Bound (killed bodies float upward) #12 Add Gang Notoriety (+1 gang attack level) #35 Never Die #36 No Cop Notoriety #50 No Gang Notoriety #51 I Am Giant (become very tall) #200 Itty Bitty (become very short) #201 Give Cash (gain $1,000) #2274666399 Wagens Repair Car (fixes car, boat, and helicopter damage) #1056 Ambulance #1040 Anchor #1041 Atlasbreaker #1042 Attrazione #1043 Backdraft #1044 Backhoe #1045 Bag Boy #1046 Baron #1047 Bear #1048 Bootlegger #1049 Bulldog #1050 Bulldozer #1051 Compton #1052 Eiswolf #1053 FBI #1054 Five0 #1055 Hollywood #1057 Justice #1058 Kent #1059 Mag #1060 Mixmaster #1061 Mongoose #1062 Oring #1063 Phoenix #1064 Quasar #1065 Quota #1066 Rampage #1067 Raycaster #1068 Reaper #1069 Septic Avenger #1070 Shaft #1071 Stilwater Municipal #1072 Superiore #1073 Taxi #1074 The Job #1075 Titan #1076 Toad #1077 Varsity #1078 Venom Classic #1079 Vortex #1080 Zenith #1081 Horizon (commerical helicopter) #711 Snipes57 (executive private jet) #712 Tornado (police helicopter with minigun and anti-tank missiles; can lock onto other vehicles or be manually aimed) #713 Wolverine (P-51 Mustang-style airplane with machine gun) #714 Kaneda (custom street racing motorcycle) #801 Kenshin (street racing motorcycle) #802 Melbourne (Harley-style motorcycle) #803 Sabretooth (custom Harley-style motorcycle) #804 Sandstorm (dirtbike) #805 Widowmaker (moped) #806 Hurricane (speedboat) #825 Miami #826 Python #827 Shark (personal watercraft) #828 Skipper (yacht) #829 Gyro Daddy helicopter (two person mini-helicopter) #4976 D-Stroy UFO (two person flying saucer) #728237 Peewee mini-bike (very small mini-bike) #7266837 Wapens 12 Gauge #920 44 Shepherd #921 AR200 (SAW-type machine gun) #922 AR50 (X8-type assault rifle) #923 AR50 Launcher (X8-type assualt rifle with grenade launcher) #924 AS14 (fully automatic shotgun) #925 Baseball Bat #926 Chainsaw #927 Fire Extinguisher #928 Flamethrower #929 Flashbang #930 GAL43 (Uzi-like sub-machine gun) #931 GDHC #932 Grenade #933 Holt 55 (fully automatic pistol) #934 K6 Krukov #935 Knife #936 Machete #937 McManus2010 #938 Minigun #939 Molotov #940 Nightstick #941 NR4 #942 Pepper Spray #943 Pimp Cane (shotgun) #944 Pipe Bomb #945 RPG #946 RPG Annihilator (manual or lock-on guided RPG) #947 Samurai Sword #948 Satchel #949 Shock Paddles (bring dead people back to life) #950 SKR-9 #951 Sledgehammer #952 Stungun (semi-automatic Taser-style weapon; can kill if used repeatedly) #953 T3K Urban #954 Tire Iron #955 Tombstone #956 Vice 9 #957 XS-2 (fully automatic shotgun) #958 Pimp Slap (big foam middle finger) #969 Weer Wrath of God (thunderstorm with random lightning strikes) #666 Overcast #78665 Heavy Rain #78666 Light Rain #78668 Clear Skies #78669 Normal Weather #78670 Wereld cheats Super Explosions #7 Super Saints (almost invincibile Homies and Saints with better weapons) #8 Drunk Pedestrians #15 Evil Cars (drivers try to run you down) #16 Low Gravity (cannot be used with helicopters; use in Insurance Fraud mode to glide) #18 Pedestrian War (pedestrians and drivers fight each other) #19 Raining Pedestrians (people spawn and fall from sky but die on the ground) #20 Everybody Must Get Shrunk (everyone is very short) #202 Time Set Noon (hour set to 12 p.m. with minutes unchanged) #1200 Time Set Midnight (hour set to 12 a.m. with minutes unchanged) #2400 klik hier voor de cheats van saint row the third Categorie:kdegens